it breaks a man to see what he misses
by particularly good finder
Summary: -An exercise in dialogue- Finn finds Kurt in the cemetery on Christmas Eve.


**So did anyone else hear about Chord Overstreet (sorry if this is a worn topic, I just got back into the country and have been deprived of my computer for a month)? How he IS Sam, but he MIGHT not be Kurt's bf? I totally flipped when I heard that! I was all, FUCK YOU, RM! And then I read that they wanted to explore Kurt and Finn a little more, and I was like, I LOVE YOU, RM!**

**Anyhoo, I just got bored in the middle of something else I was working on, so I decided to do a quick, short FinnXKurt bromance piece. 'Cause I wanna publish **_**something**_**. **

**Also: Anyone seen A Very Potter Sequel? LOVED IT! I just downloaded the soundtrack. And since "Those Voices" is on repeat right now, this exercise in dialogue will not be all goofy and stupid like mine usually are. GASP.**

* * *

"Kurt?"

"F-Finn? What are you doing here?"

"It's Christmas Eve. You were missing. Burt said you'd be here... Why _are _you here?"

"Today is the day my mom died."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I just come here to talk to her every year."

"Oh."

"It's kind of stupid, I know, but-"

"It's not. Stupid."

"Thanks, Finn."

"I want to meet your mom."

"What?"

"I want to meet your mom."

"You sure?"

"If it's okay with you…"

"Of course."

"Cool. Scoot over a little."

"Don't be pushy. I'll get snow on my pants."

"Sissy."

"Finn. Not the moment."

"Sorry, little buddy."

"See, Mom? Isn't he as blundering and block-headed as I told you he was?"

"You're nice."

"Finn! Come back here! I was kidding!"

"Hmph."

"Look, I'm just…coping. Okay? You know what a cold-hearted bitch I am."

"You're not a cold-hearted bitch, Kurt. You just get…bitchy. And I get it. Now scoot over."

"Here. Mom? This is Finn…my new stepbrother. His mom is Carole, the lady I told you about? Yeah, she makes Dad so happy, you'd love her…"

"Hi, Mrs. Hummel."

"Finn's quarterback of the football team, Mom. He makes Dad so proud."

"But don't worry, Mrs. Hummel. Kurt makes him so much prouder."

"Finn, really, I'm trying to tell her about you."

"Yeah, but I wanna tell her about _you_. She's _your_ mom. She'd want someone to brag about you."

"Finn…"

"Your son's a great kid, Mrs. H. Even if he does like to abuse me. He's a really great singer, and he's, like, a star of the Cheerios, and he even helped us win a football game – the _only_ one we won that season. He's loyal to his friends and doesn't take crap from _anyone_. And I guess he dresses nicely too. Nothing _I_ understand."

"Finn…"

"I'm not done yet!"

"Yes, you are. Aren't Dad and I lucky to have this goofball in our family now, Mom?"

"Kurt-"

"I mean, it's been so hard without you, but with Finn and Carole, we're starting to heal…"

"Mrs. Hummel, Kurt is the strongest person I know. You don't have to worry about him. Besides, I won't let anyone hurt him…again."

"Don't tell her about that, Finn!"

"Sorry. But don't you think she already knows? She _is_ a mom."

"Just…don't tell her. She worries so much about Dad. But now she doesn't have to. He's happy again."

"You make him happy, Kurt."

"You know what I mean, Finn."

"Why do you keep making it sound like he doesn't need you, or love you? Like I'm here to replace you? Your dad loves you more than anyone. Right Mrs. H?"

"Don't drag my mom into this argument."

"But she agrees with me. You're being stupid."

"And you're the pot calling the kettle black."

"What? When did we start talking about cooking?"

"Shut up, Finn."

"Be nice."

"Look, it's not like she can hear us anyway. We're just being stupid and childish and-"

"Kurt…"

"We should just grow up and accept that neither of our parents will ever be able to hear us again. Or talk back to us. Or hug us or kiss us or tell us they love us-"

"Kurt!"

"What?"

"You're crying."

"Leave me alone."

"You're crying."

"So are you."

"We're not stupid."

"I know."

"We're not childish."

"I know."

"And maybe she can't hear us…"

"She _can't_, Finn. She's _dead_."

"But her memory isn't."

"Her memory?"

"Isn't that what ghosts really are?"

"When did become so…?"

"Deep?"

"Not exactly the word I was looking for…"

"Hopeful?"

"Optimistic. Accepting. _Mature_."

"When I started hanging out with you."

"You're kidding."

"I'm not."

"Finn Hudson…you have to be the sweetest, stupidest-oof! Let go of me!"

"Love you, too, little buddy."

"See what I have to live with, Mom?"

"He likes it."

"You messed up my hair."

"You like it."

"Only a little. Wipe that smirk off your face, Hudson."

"Such a charming son you have, Mrs. H."

"Screw you."

"Language, Kurtie."

"Look, Mom, I've got to go. Dad'll be worried. It's getting late and Carole's family is coming in to visit soon. I'll come by tomorrow, okay?"

"C'mon, bro. I'm cold."

"Merry Christmas, Mom."

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. H. You did a hell of a job raising your kid. You should be proud."

"Finn…"

"What?"

"Come over here and give me another hug before I make you walk home."

"I knew you loved me, little buddy!"

"Of course I do, stupid. Let's go home."

* * *

**I have no idea. Please review! Oh, and thank you to **Kudleycraze12321 **for pointing out my mistake...**


End file.
